Similar Fate
by Literal Metaphor
Summary: A short collection of oneshots to bide time while the author procrastinates in finishing other stories.  Several different pairings, not a lot of angst content.
1. Girl's School Battle II

_Good 'ol manga-based fluff._

* * *

Rei trudged through the powdery soft snow as it stacked another inch higher, cursing as she felt her knee-length socks became icily damp, despite the plastic bags Grandpa had suggested she wear on her feet.

It was supposed to be the biggest snow storm to hit Tokyo in fifteen years, and here she was bundled up under layers of clothing from the waist up, gritting her teeth against the chilling winds and plodding as fast she could in her short grey skirt. Above all else she was making the trek to school alone. The other Senshi sympathized, but secretly rejoiced for the fact that they attended public school. Rei cursed again, this time for the fact that she went to a school run by the most anal-retentive bitches on the planet, nuns, who ordered all TA girl to class on the day of the biggest blizzard in years.

Yet again the temperamental miko cursed (silently, this time) when she entered the Catholic school, seeing that she was one of the few idiots to actually heed the nuns and go to school. She was pleased, however, entering the classroom of usually twenty that today had dwindled down to eight, realizing she would get some much needed time for reflection.

Resting her chin in her hand, she ignored the arbitrary reading assignment the present nun had tasked her with and let her thoughts wander. She watched the snowflakes fall effortlessly from the grey sky, appreciating them now that she was inside a warm classroom. Her eyes lost focus and her mind drifted back to the previous afternoon, sitting idly in front of the sacred fire, its flames holding no comparison to the warmth generated by the person holding her.

The blonde's breath had tickled her ear, she had smiled softly. Then she said, in a clear whisper, three words that Rei both cherished and fled from. There was a pause, both noticeably tenser, but Rei finally found her voice and returned the words. The sheer joy in her blue eyes was enough for Rei to abandon her fears and apprehensions, at least for the moment.

Rei snapped back to the present moment, looking to the clock above the door, willing the hands to move faster so she could get out of there and see the blonde. Her eyes moved to the door, sliding open. She squinted; the girl standing in the doorway looked incredibly familiar.

"Minako!" She choked, drawing eyes to her.

The blonde winked at her, grinning as she posed in a TA uniform, long blonde hair plaited into two pigtails bound by small red ribbons. In her best impression of what she assumed Catholic school girls sounded like, she bowed to the nun in the front of the room and said, "Excuse me, Hino Rei is needed in another classroom."

The nun gave Minako a dry look, but shrugged, signaling with a wave of her hand that Rei could go.

Dumbstruck, Rei followed Minako out of the classroom, down the hall and into the bathroom, before the blonde finally faced her, bursting into a roaring belly laugh.

This shook the miko out of her stupor. "What? Why—_What?_"

Catching sight of a mirror, Minako paid her incoherence no mind. "Don't I look good in this thing?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, actually. Oh God—who did you beat up to get that?"

Minako laughed again, twirling in front of the mirror. "No one, it's yours silly. You never took it back from his last time I came."

"The last time…" Rei repeated, suddenly recalling the episode, "And that went so well you wanted to do it again?" She asked dryly.

Minako smoothed the pleats of the grey skirt that she was beginning to like more and more. "No, I was just bored at home and thought it would be fun." Suddenly she pulled Rei to her, pressing their bodies together. "And I figured if you tried to kiss me this time, I wouldn't run away."

The miko returned her mischievous smile. "Well, I would have to be possessed to want to kiss _you_."

Minako gasped, but soon forgave her as she laid light kissed to her neck. She pulled Rei into a stall, groaning as the girl's hands found their way beneath her skirt.

But it seemed as soon as the action started it had stopped. Voices and footsteps were heard entering the bathroom.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rei began to panic, before Minako clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. The blonde stepped onto the toilet seat and instructed Rei, by pointing, to leave the stall. Rei shook her head vigorously, until finally Minako pushed her out.

"Rei-sama!" The two girls were shocked, not because they caught Rei, but because apparently, Rei had caught them smoking. Her embarrassment turned into indignation, pinning them with her patented withering glare.

Petrified, they extinguished the cigarettes, bowed and simultaneously recited, "Forgive us Rei-sama! Please don't tell on us!"

"You're lucky this time, since it's not a regular day," She told them, then flipped her hair, signifying that she was done with them. "Now get out of here."

"Right away Rei-sama!" One of the girls piped, but went towards the stall. "But I really do have to use the bathroom now." Before Rei could protest, the girl opened the stall where Minako was still standing on the toilet.

Mortified, Rei could do little but watch as Minako stepped down, adjusted her skirt which had ridden up, and attempted an innocent smile.

Before anyone could say anything, Rei grabbed Minako's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom as quickly as she could. Upon hearing the snorts and giggles of the underclassmen she took off in a sprint, out of the school building and into the courtyard.

Still clinging to her hand, Minako struggled to keep up as she and Rei dashed through the snow-covered courtyard until the miko finally lead them into a building on the other side.

"Oh gross!" Minako whined, noticing first her soggy cold socks. Stepping out of her shoes, she finally observed the rows of empty pews, hundreds of lit candles, altar, and enormous crucifix at the apex of it all. "Eh…"

Rei smiled, realizing it may have very well been the blonde's first time inside a church. "I didn't even realize where I was going until I got here. Sorry, I just had to get away from them."

Minako slipped her hand into Rei's. "I get it. And don't worry, you've got dirt on them too, so their blackmail probably won't get very far."

Rei put a hand to her face, groaning. "I didn't even think of that. Making out with another girl trumps smoking anyway." She sighed, moving to the nearest pew to sit. "They own me now."

Worried, Minako sat next to her, wrapping Rei in her arms. "It's okay. I don't even go to this school! You can deny it, or make something up."

Rei removed her hands from her face to look at the blonde. "That doesn't bother you?"

Minako shrugged a shoulder, "Not really. As long as nothing happens to you."

Rei moved her intense focus from Minako to the crucifix at the far end of the chapel. A warm smile crossed her lips.

Minako was startled when Rei locked her into a passionate kiss. She hesitated, aware of their surroundings, but wouldn't let herself stop it either. "This is so wrong," She giggled between kisses.

"I don't care," Rei whispered into her ear, squeezing her tightly.

* * *

_I so need to write some angst right now. Back to work on In the Sun... Review!_


	2. Happy Birthday

_Let's not pretend like some of the most profound epiphanies don't happen in the strangest places, triggered by the least likely people._ _Not to say that any of the following is profound, strange, or unlikely._

* * *

Ami had a bad feeling when she saw the pink neon Xs flashing repeatedly on the marquee of the building Minako was currently parking In front of. "Is that where we're going?"

"Mmhmm," Was the blonde's single reply, already getting out of the car. She paused when she realized Ami had not even unfastened her seatbelt, still staring up at the Eager Beaver's bright sign. Sighing, she went around to the other side, opening the door and nearly dragging the shorter girl out.

"You can't be serious Minako. I can't go in there!"

"Sure you can! It's not the Imperial Palace, it's just a strip joint."

Ami wriggled out of Minako's grip to cross her arms. "Exactly. Can't we just go to my surprise birthday party? The others are probably waiting."

Minako gasped, "You know about it!"

Ami registered the disappointment in the blonde's voice, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry to spoil it sweetheart. To be fair, you and Usagi weren't exactly stealth. I overheard you on the phone last night."

"You little sneak, I thought you were sleeping!" Minako pouted, knowingly plucking at Ami's heartstrings. She took the shorter girl's hands, offering up more pout. "Well since the surprise is ruined, don't you think you can indulge me a little bit?"

Ami was still unsure, but took a step in the building's direction.

"For me, please," Minako persisted, in that husky low tone that made Ami tingle. Minako had that way of taking all the reason in her mind and turning it on its head, igniting purely physical elements in Ami that she never knew existed, all with just a longing half-lidded gaze, or a single word uttered in that carnal tone of voice.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Minako clapped her hands, kissing Ami briefly before leading her to the club's entrance. "Nice," she whistled, surveying the establishment. Skimpily clad waitresses served beers to loosened-tie businessmen; poles mounted on platforms on either side of a neon lit stage were being craftily utilized by well-endowed topless women. On the stage itself a redhead slinked out of an altered police uniform, one article of clothing at a time. All around men, and a few women, were being danced on, showing their appreciation by slipping bills into bras and G-strings, some even being led into a dimly lit enclave with the title "Champagne Room" flashing above it.

Minako hooked an arm around Ami's waist, guiding her to a seat near the main stage. "See? It's not so bad."

Ami looked from the now fully naked policewoman to Minako, incredulously. "It's not?" Her girlfriend laughed and handed her a drink, which she took gratefully, needing anything to relax for Minako's sake.

"No," Minako sipped her drink thoughtfully, looking around, "These girls are easy on the eyes, at least. You have to appreciate that."

Ami nodded, catching sight of a brunette on the far side, giving a grateful college student a lap dance. She nearly gasped when the woman locked eyes with her, and winked. Alarmed, she tore Minako's gaze away from the cowgirl who now worked the main stage, confessing, "Regardless Minako, I don't want to see any other woman naked. You're more than enough for me."

The blonde couldn't help herself after the sweet compliment, slipping her fingers through Ami's short hair and drawing her in for a deep kiss. Catcalls around them caused Ami to pull away first, but Minako held her fast, whispering against her lips, "I love you for that." She let go of her and sat back, "But it's not about sex. Not really, anyway."

Ami's eyes wandered to the cowgirl, clad only in boots and riding an imaginary horse. As quickly as she was turned on my girlfriend's spontaneous and passionate kiss, she was turned off by the gyrating of the present performer. "Then what _is_ it about?"

Minako watched her nose crinkled in repulsion and laughed. She wanted to kiss her again but decided to restrain herself. "Well you can't really know until you get your birthday lapdance!"

Ami's eyes widened, "My _what_? I'm not doing that!"

"You don't have to do anything," Minako said, "One of these lovely ladies will be doing all the work. You just have to enjoy it!"

"Minako, I don't want to—"

Her plea fell on deaf ears; Minako was already up and looking for a suitable girl. Ami was mortified when the brunette who had winked at her earlier approached Minako, and even more so when the blonde handed her several bills and pointed to Ami.

"Oh my God…" The med student hid her face as the dancer approached her, a grinning Minako right behind her. She was shocked when the brunette took her hand, leading her away.

As she was taken captive Ami threw a last pleading look in Minako's direction. The blonde was still grinning, but mouthed the words, "It's okay, I trust you."

The Champagne Room turned out to be nothing more than a small barely lit lounge with worn leather couches and mirrors covering the walls. Ami found herself on one of the couches, alone with the dancer. She tapped her fingers nervously as the dancer slowly unbuttoned her sheer blouse.

"So what's your name?"

Ami was surprised, she didn't expect conversation. "Ami," she squeaked. She resigned herself to watching the woman teasingly remove her short shorts to expose her pink thong. She coughed nervously, "What's yours?"

"Kaori," The dancer answered, peeling off her open blouse. She smirked as Ami caught the piece of clothing when she tossed it at her, almost giggling when the woman folded it and laid it to the side. "So what do you do Ami?"

"I'm a medical student," She answered, taking a sharp breath as Kaori took a hold of her knees, dipping her head up Ami's body in an imaginary caress.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I'm a psychology major!" Kaori said before turning between Ami's knees to sit on her pelvis.

Ami failed to recognize the coincidence after being whipped by Kaori's long chestnut brown hair, but soon forgot about it; her eyes widened in amusement as Kaori leaned all the way over in front of her, gyrating against Ami in time to the music.

Kaori could hear her giggling behind her. She sat back on her, taking the med student's hands with her own to caress her bare torso. "What's funny?"

"Minako," Ami answered, still chuckling, even as her fingertips grazed over hipbones and soft thighs. "She the only person I know who would do this. It's absurd."

Kaori turned around again to face Ami, straddling her lap now. Ami didn't even notice when her hands went from being dormant to casually placed on the dancer's hips. "Paying for her girlfriend's birthday lap dance? I think it's sweet, romantic even, in a postmodern sort of way."

Ami was surprised by her opinion, though she admonished herself for having preconceived notions, even about strippers. "Isn't it? That's why I love her." The genius was beginning to feel glad about her compulsory lap dance.

She then noticed Kaori undoing her lace bra, unfamiliar breasts centimeters away from her. "Okay, I think I'm done." Quickly, she slid Kaori off her, jumping to her feet.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked, "She did pay for fifteen minutes."

Ami laughed sheepishly, looking at her shoes. Kaori found this adorable, considering what was going on seconds before. "I'm sure. I only want my birthday lap dance from one person."

Kaori curbed her smile. "Fine. Happy birthday Ami."

"Thank you." She returned the smile, but hustled out of the room.

She found Minako in front of one of the side stages, sticking a bill into the cleavage of a platinum blonde dressed in a skimpy orange sailor fuku.

Minako jumped, and then relaxed when Ami's arms suddenly circled around her. "It's over already? Hmm." She briefly wondered if that stripper had ripped her off, but returned her attention to Ami. "Did you enjoy you birthday present?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Ami nodded. "I did. It was nice of her, but I'd like to receive my present from you now."

Minako looked at her, confused. "But that was—oh!" She laughed at herself, then at her adorable Ami. She looked into her gleaming eyes, and sighed. "In that case, we may have to skip your surprise birthday party."

Ami grinned. "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

_Reviews. I want 'em._


End file.
